Little Lunarian: The Truth
by XanaduHawk
Summary: Part of an AU were people from the Moon Kingdom are naturally smaller than people from Earth. Princess Serenity is finally ready to reveal the truth to Prince Endymion. But will he accept his princess's true, tiny self? (If you like giants/tinys this is a story for you) Pure fluff.


Little Lunarian: The Truth

Author's Note: This is an AU were people from the Moon Kingdom are naturally smaller than people from Earth (about the size of a child's doll). I don't own Sailor Moon. Inspired by TerritorialRain's Sailor Moon fan art on DeviantArt.

Today was the day. Today Princess Serenity was finally going to tell Prince Endymion the truth. _Show_ him the truth. She just hoped...he didn't reject her once he saw the real her.

Currently both Serenity and Endymion were sitting on a bench, tucked away in one of Elysian's many flower gardens. Endymion had his arm wrapped around Serenity's waist, while she rested her head on his shoulder.

Serenity sighed. "Endymion..." "What is it my love?" Endymion asked. He was slightly concerned, Serenity had seemed distracted and worried today. He hoped nothing was seriously wrong. Serenity pulled away from her prince. "There's something I need to tell you."

"What?" He asked, his concern growing by the minute. Serenity was refusing to meet his eyes, her hands currently playing with the hem of her gown. This was so different from her usual confident self.

"I haven't..." she began, "I haven't been completely honest with you." Endymion's brow wrinkled in confusion. "What do you mean?" "I don't always look like this. I mean," Serenity gestured to herself "I _do_ look like _this_ , but I'm not always this size. No, that's not right either." Serenity huffed in frustration, bringing her hands up to cover her eyes. When she removed them she was looking directly at Endymion.

"Endymion, what have you heard about Lunarians?" she asked. Endymion was taken aback. "It doesn't matter; what I've heard are rumors you've proven to be false." "Endymion," Serenity repeated softly, "What have you _heard_?" Now it was Endymion's turn to sigh. "Mostly that your people are smaller than mine, about the size of dolls in comparison to us." He laughed. "But that's obviously not true," he said with a smile, "Here you sit and you're the same size as any Earth woman."

"Endymion," Serenity said in a small voice, her eyes once again downcast, "Those rumors are true." The smile left Endymion's face. "What?" "It's true, we _are_ smaller than you Earthlings. Since the first time I snuck down here to meet you, I've been using my magic to make me the same size as your people. Surely you've noticed how I tire easily?" Endymion nodded, not trusting his voice. He _had_ noticed Serenity tended to tire easily, but he had assumed it was because she came from a smaller world and her body wasn't used to Earth's gravitational forces. "I tire so easily because I'm consistently using my magic to keep me this size. It's exhausting."

Endymion found his voice. "But why?" he softly asked, "Why would you do such a thing?" Serenity felt tears flood her eyes, but she held them back. "The first time it was so I wouldn't accidentally get hurt. Everyday things and people become much more dangerous when you're smaller than them. But after that first meeting...I wanted to be with you, but I was sure you wouldn't want me if you knew the true me. Who would ever want a girl small enough to fit in the palm of his hand? But I couldn't keep lying to you, it's not fair. You deserve," here Serenity gave a little sniffle as she fought back her tears. "You deserve to know why I can never truly be with you." Serenity covered her face with her hands. "I'm so sorry I deceived you. I'm sorry I can't be the woman you want." At this she began to cry.

Endymion was stunned. He wanted to comfort his distraught love, but his mind was still trying to process what Serenity had revealed to him. "May I see the true you?" he finally asked, "Can you show me please?" Serenity lifted her face from her hands, eyes watery, and nodded. She stood up from the bench and closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath she summoned her power.

A bright light engulfed the Moon Princess. When it died down Serenity was gone. No, not gone. Endymion quickly looked down. There, standing amidst the blades of grass, was the woman he loved, only now she was about the same size as a child's doll. Serenity was twisting the fabric of her dress in her hands, looking everywhere but at Endymion. "Now you see," she said, "Now you see why we can't be together."

Very carefully Endymion knelt down. Slowly so as not to startle his tiny love he held out his hand. Serenity looked up at him, confused. Endymion wore a small, kind smile and in his eyes shone nothing but love. Hesitating for a moment, Serenity climbed into his offered hand. Once she was settled, Endymion, keeping his movements slow and smooth so as not to jostle his precious princess, stood back up and sat down on the stone bench. He then brought his hand up to his face so he could look Serenity in the eyes. She looked at him, tears still streaming from her face.

"Do you really think," Endymion began, "That I would stop loving you just because you're small?" "Of course! I mean, compared to you I'm nothing!" "Don't say that Serenity; you're my everything. It doesn't matter to me if you're as small as a rice grain or as large as a mountain, I love you and I'll always love you. Nothing will ever change that." Endymion smiled. "But," Serenity sobbed, "But we can never _be_ together, not the way lovers are supposed to be." Endymion thought this over. She was right about that, given her small size it was almost certain he would seriously injure if not kill her if they tried to lay together. And if maintaining her previous size while doing simple things like taking a walk around the gardens with him exhausted her then there was no way she'd be able to maintain it during something as strenuous as love-making.

It didn't matter. He loved her. He loved her with his whole being. And if the price of being together with her meant he'd never share his bed with another the way a man should then he'd gladly pay it. Serenity was more than worth it. "It doesn't matter." he told her softly. "I want to be with you, anyway I can. All I need to be happy is you with me." "But if we got married I would never be able to do my duty as your wife; I'd never be able to give you heirs." Serenity countered. "I don't care!" Endymion all but shouted. When he saw Serenity flinch back a little he lowered his voice. "I don't care Serenity, so long as we're together. Besides," he added with a smirk, "Between your magic and mine I'm sure we can find some solution to any problem that comes our way. And we'll do so _together_. Serenity, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, if you'll have me."

At these words Serenity gasped and flung her arms around Endymion's thumb, hugging it tight. Tears still streamed from her eyes, but now she wore a big, bright smile. "This really doesn't bother you," she asked, "That I'm this size?" "Honestly," Endymion said, "I think being so small makes you even cuter." He smiled and Serenity blushed. Suddenly she let out a small yawn. "Oh, pardon me." she said. "Are you alright?" Endymion asked. She nodded. "I'm find. Just a little tired." Endymion remembered what she told him about how using her magic for so long exhausted her. Carefully he set her down on the bench and stood up. He removed his cape and spread it out on the grass, like he would do whenever the two of them would lie together and watch the sky. He then removed his outer armor, leaving on only his black undershirt and pants. Endymion once more held out his hand to Serenity. This time there was no hesitation as she climbed on. Carefully Endymion lay down on his cape and gently deposited Serenity on to his chest. "Endymion?" she asked, head cocked in confusion. He smiled. "You said you were tired, so sleep. I'll watch over you." Neither of them would be needed at their respective palaces for a few more hours. Serenity had time for a quick nap.

Smiling, Serenity carefully made her way over to Endymion's face. Bending down, she pressed her lips against his upper one in a chaste kiss. She was pleased to see his face redden when she straightened back up. Giggling softly to herself, Serenity walked back and laid down on his chest, directly over his heart. The sound of his heartbeat soothing to her ears. Smiling softly, Endymion brought his hand up and, carefully with one finger, began to gently stroke her hair. Serenity hummed in content as she drifted off to sleep, safe and warm on her lover's chest.


End file.
